Carolina Girl
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Oneshot* Holly is in need of some cheering up. Luckily, Carmi and Vio know just how to do that.


**This is a oneshot that I have been working on for a while.**

**Based on the stories including Lessons In Being Sexy by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**I own Holly, NellyLove owns Violet and Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**I really hope that you enjoy the story..**.

Carmichael Helms frowned as she racked her brains for a way to cheer up the depressed brunette in front of her. Holly had been arguing with her boyfriend Mike, and her usual enthusiasm had been sucked out of her. Carmi twirled her multicolour streaks between her fingers and a smirk crossed her lips. The baby of the Carolina crew took out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Mama, how do you fancy a girl's night out?" she asked the person on the end of the line.

"What's the occasion?" Violet Pierce asked her.

"Holly needs some serious cheering up." Carmi replied.

"I'll be right over." Violet told her before hanging up.

Half an hour later, the two of them were planning their assault on Holly. The first step required a little makeover, courtesy of Carmi and Vio. The Boston native sighed as she stared at the TV screen, not really watching anything. Two pairs of arms grabbed her and pulled her up from the couch, sitting her in another chair and immediately beginning the makeover process.

"What are you doing?" Holly frowned and attempted to swat them away.

"Just sit still and all will be revealed soon." Vio told her as she caught the brunette's arm.

"I appreciate what you're doing, but I really don't feel like going out." Holly told them.

"Well you are, so just sit back and relax while we make you look beautiful." Carmi replied.

"So I'm not beautiful already? Some friends you are!" Holly allowed herself to chuckle.

"That's more like it." Vio smiled as she dove into a large make-up bag.

"Mm, I'm thinking electric blue." Carmi nodded as she ran her hands through Holly's deep brown waves.

"For what?" Holly's eyes widened.

"Some streaks. But chill, they're just clip-ins." Carmi smiled as she began to separate the hair.

"We need some clothes too." Vio reminded her partner in crime.

"I have lots of clothes." Holly frowned.

"They aren't very feminine though." Vio told her.

"Great, first I'm not beautiful and now I dress like a man!" the Boston native sighed.

Two hours later, it was time for the grand unveiling of the improved Holly Redman. Since Mike had stormed off earlier, Carmi and Vio recruited Shannon and John to give their opinions on their makeover. Holly reluctantly walked into the room and twirled around. She was dressed in a black corset style top with a pink skirt and black heels. Her hair was curled with the electric blue streaks in it, while Vio had used pink gloss on Holly's lips. Just a little mascara was needed to accentuate Holly's big blue eyes.

"So, what do you think?" Vio asked the boys.

"It's different. In a good way." John added.

"You have really hot legs." Shannon nodded.

"Now you're an honorary Carolina girl." Vio smiled.

"Um, thanks." Holly replied.

"I'm trusting you guys to keep her occupied while me and Carmi get ready." Vio told the two men.

"Don't worry. We won't let her out of our sights." Shannon nodded.

Just a while later Vio appeared wearing a deep purple fitted dress and silver heels. Her own brunette hair was in a perfectly done side ponytail with a silver clip to hold it in place. Holly admired how she always looked poised and elegant whatever she was wearing. The mother of the group smiled at the Boston native and walked back to the foot of the stairs.

"Carmichael Helms! Are you almost ready?" she yelled.

"Just a minute!" Carmi yelled back.

"This is the norm." Shannon assured Holly as he saw her slightly wary facial expression.

The baby of the Carolina crew emerged from her room and walked down the stairs. John smiled as he spotted his girlfriend in a black and white striped dress with black heels. Her multicoloured hair was set in curls that bounced o her shoulders as she walked.

"Ready?" she asked the other two women.

"Sure, let's go." Vio nodded and took Holly's hand. John and Shannon shook their heads and smiled as a worried looking Holly was led out of the house by Carmi and Vio.

Holly's eyes widened as she took in the sight of the bar that the three of them were heading towards. It looked a little rougher than what she was used to back home in Boston. Both women tightened their grip on her as they entered the bar and walked over to a table. Vio disappeared to the bar and returned with their drinks. Holly frowned a little at the unusual looking beverage in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked Vio.

"Don't ask, just drink." The brunette ordered her.

"Ok." Holly nodded, necking the drink in one go and screwing her eyes shut.

"It's not so bad after a few more." Carmi assured her.

"Great." The Boston native sighed.

After a couple more rounds of drinks, the girls began to talk.

"So Holly, what don't we know about you?" Vio asked curiously.

"What do you want to know?" the Boston native shrugged.

"What are your folks like?" Carmi asked first.

"My mom is a secretary for a drinks company. My dad used to drive trucks for a living, but now he coaches football." Holly replied.

"Any brothers or sisters?" Vio asked her.

"No, just me. My mom miscarried three baby boys before I was born." Holly replied.

"Sorry about that." Carmi gave a sad smile.

"Do you keep any secrets from Mike?" Vio asked, changing the subject.

"Um, not really. Just little stuff." The Boston native shrugged.

"I get the impression that Mike doesn't know you smoke." Carmi raised her brow.

"How did you know?" Holly gasped.

"You and Randy are always going outside the arena's for cigarette breaks." Carmi replied.

"It's ok though. I don't think Mike's the brightest crayon in the pack, if you know what I mean." Vio smiled.

The trio laughed. Vio's mouth curved into a smile as she spotted a guy looking across at them.

"Are you up for some fun?" she asked the other two women.

"What were you thinking?" Carmi asked her.

"That guy keeps looking over. I say we work some magic on him." Vio winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Holly frowned confusedly.

"Just follow my lead." She replied and waved the guy over.

"Good evening ladies." He smiled as he joined them.

"You look like a man who enjoys a challenge." Vio told him.

"Depends what it is." He smirked.

"If we three can beat you in an arm wrestling competition, then you buy us drinks. If you win, we buy you drinks." Vio explained.

"Sure." He replied right away.

"Carmi, you're up first." Vio informed the baby Hurricane.

"Let's do this." Carmi nodded with a glint in her eye.

"Don't start until I say so…ready….go!" Vio smiled and watched as the guy struggled against Carmi.

He battled on, but in the end the baby had his arm down in mere minutes. Vio took her turn next, using all of her strength to defeat the confused man. Holly was up last, which made her feel worse. She wanted to prove herself to the other women. If she lost she would feel like a fraud within their little group.

"Ready…go!" Vio told them.

The guy was obviously not about to be beaten by three women. They didn't look all that strong to begin with, but now he had to loosen his collar. Holly used all of her strength to force his arm down, but she could feel him pushing her back in the opposite direction. Realising what was happening, Vio quickly adjusted her dress and leaned over the table. As soon as his eyes drifted across to Vio's cleavage, Holly was able to push the guy's arm right down to win the challenge.

"Yes!" she cried and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Drinks are on you." Vio winked at the guy.

He sheepishly headed over to the bar and returned with some drinks. Vio gestured for him to sit down. He took a seat next to her and shot a look at Holly. The Boston native raised a brow quizzically as he leaned across and played with some of her brown hair.

"I'm Greg by the way." He smirked.

"Hi, I'm Holly." She nodded.

"How about me and you go back to my place?" he asked her.

"She's a lesbian." Carmi replied before Holly could say anything.

"Come on, that's what they all say." The guy replied.

Holly was shocked as Carmi grabbed her face in her hands and planted a huge kiss on her. The Boston native's blue eyes widened as she felt Carmi slip her the tongue. Vio smiled silently as Greg frowned and stood up, leaving the bar.

"What…was…that?" Holly asked as she broke away.

"You never made out with a girl before?" Vio asked her.

"No." Holly shook her head slowly.

"Well, now you have." Carmi replied in a matter of fact manner.

"Thanks, I guess." Holly shrugged.

"Like I said, you're in Carolina now." Vio smiled.

"Let's go home." Carmi smiled and stood up.

Once they returned home, Vio guided Carmi and Holly into the baby's bedroom. Both of them collapsed on the bed, falling asleep quickly. Shannon and John were downstairs when Vio came down the stairs.

"Good night?" Shannon asked her.

"It was fun." She nodded.

"I'm gonna head off to bed." John yawned.

"Um, might be a slight problem. Holly is sleeping in Carmi's bed with her." Vio explained.

"I'll go in Holly's bed then. Mike's not been back." John replied.

"Ok, goodnight." Vio told him.

Shannon and Vio had fallen asleep in front of the TV, meaning that nobody was awake when Mike finally returned. He had thought about things and now he was sorry. He knew that he should never have said what he said to Holly. She didn't deserve that. Maybe he should wake her up and tell her. The Ohio native crept up the stairs and into the room he shared with Holly. He undressed in the darkness and slipped into the bed, feeling the warmth of another body.

"I'm sorry baby. I've been a jerk." Mike whispered as he nuzzled his nose into the soft brown hair.

Vio and Shannon woke immediately and ran up the stairs as a piercing scream came from Holly and Mike's room. They burst in and turned on the light, meeting with the sight of John and Mike sitting in the bed with disgusted looks on their faces.

"We heard a woman scream." Shannon frowned.

"That would be Mike." John replied.

"What the Hell are you doing in my bed?" the Ohio native asked.

"Holly and Carmi are sharing. Please tell me you're wearing something under these covers." John frowned.

"I like to sleep naked." Mike shrugged.

There was a click as Shannon took a photo with his cell phone.

"Dude, what the Hell?" Mike shrugged.

"I think Carmi and Holly need to see this once they're sober." Shannon grinned and saved the image.

**What do you think?**

**Please review. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
